


Toast

by merckill



Category: my toast
Genre: good toast, that wonderful toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merckill/pseuds/merckill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't take this shit seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Like, seriously.

I wake up.

I smell toast.

Yes, toast is good.

I walk into the kitchen. 

To get toast.

Right now, I lift up the toast.

It talks to me.

"Hi," it says.

"Hi," I say.

"Please eat me," it says.

"Okay," I say.

I eat the toast.

I am happy.


End file.
